ACOG Scope
The is an attachment available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview The ACOG scope is an optical attachment thats provides a 2.5 times zoom, more than double that of Iron Sights or the Red Dot Sight, and 2.5 times more than pistol iron sights, making it a useful attachment for enhancing the long range capabilities of a weapon. The three main downsides of the ACOG scope are its increased ADS time, idle sway, and recoil on most guns. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG Scope is unlocked for all Sub-machine guns, Assault Rifles (excluding the MP44) and Light Machine Guns after completing the Marksman III Challenge (150 Kills) with a particular weapon. It is also unlocked for Sniper Rifles after completing the Marksman Challenge l (100 kills) with them. The reticle of this ACOG Scope takes the form of a glowing red chevron, the tip of which indicates where the player should aim. Attaching the ACOG Scope to a weapon also makes the sway of that weapon much more noticeable and seemingly much more detrimental to the performance of that weapon. Also, the player cannot hold their breath to steady an ACOG Scope, regardless of which weapon it is mounted on. Using Stopping Power or playing a Hardcore game mode can make these issues less of a problem. When equipped with an ACOG, the base damage of the M40A3 is raised from 70 to 75. A hit from such an M40A3 when the player is using Stopping Power will always kill a target with one hit, unless the target is using Juggernaut, Last Stand, or the shot passes through another surface first. This version of the ACOG Scope is very similar in both appearance and performance to the Telescopic Sight in Call of Duty: World at War. M4A1 ACOG MW.png|The ACOG Scope mounted on an M4 Carbine ACOG_4.png|The view when aiming down the ACOG Scope Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 This version of the ACOG Scope is unlocked for all primary weapons, except the Riot Shield, after completing the Marksman IV (150 Kills) for them, with the exception of Sniper Rifles, which require the Marksman II Challenge (25 Kills). Achieving 20 kills with an ACOG Scope equipped weapon whilst aiming down the scope unlocks the Thermal Scope for that weapon. The appearance of this ACOG Scope differs significantly from its earlier incarnation. This version's reticle is more like the one found on the default sniper scope, albeit thicker and with an orange-yellow color. However, when equipped on the L86 LSW, the scope takes the appearance of a SUSAT scope, which provides slightly clearer vision. The game still refers to it as an ACOG Scope, however. The player also has far more peripheral vision when aiming down this ACOG Scope as compared to its earlier incarnation. In addition, this version of the ACOG Scope does not add idle sway, although it will keep the standard sway of sniper rifles and cannot be steadied. However, when using the ACOG Scope, although actual recoil is only increased slightly, visual recoil is increased greatly. This lowers the range at which a player can fire a weapon fully automatically and still maintain a reasonable degree of accuracy. Like in Modern Warfare, using Stopping Power or playing in Hardcore can make this less of an issue. The effectiveness of the ACOG Scope is barely hindered when an enemy sets off an EMP, as even though the red dot and surrounding lines disappear, the black, hair-line cross-hairs remain. M4A1 ACOG MW2.png|The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope ACOG_6.png|Looking down the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope. L86 LSW SUSAT.png|The SUSAT Scope mounted on the L86 LSW L86spiron 6.png|Aiming down the SUSAT Scope Call of Duty: Black Ops The ACOG Sight returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' and is available to the player for . The ACOG Sight is available on the same types of weapons it has been in previous installments with the addition of a handgun, the Python. The sight differs on some weapons; for instance, the AUG utilizes its trademark Swarovski Scope. Also, the ACOG's design differs with western European or American manufacture, there are two possible scopes; a simple crosshair or a crosshair with a dot. American weapons like the M16 use the Colt Scope, Russian weapons and the Galil use the Russian PK-AV, except the Russian Kiparis which uses the Colt Scope. British weapons (L96A1 and Enfield) use the SUSAT scope. The Python uses its own special scope. The reticle cannot be changed like Red Dot Sight or Reflex. In general, the scope is smaller and more cluttered than the variants in previous games. With the exception of Sniper Rifles, ACOG's lack idle sway which was present in Call of Duty 4, but the scope's magnification still increases recoil, and the time it takes to aim down the sight is also longer than in Modern Warfare 2. ACOG Variants American Colt Scope *M16 *M14 *Famas *FN FAL *Commando *MP5K *Uzi *MPL *Spectre *Kiparis *HK21 *M60 *Stoner63 *WA2000 *PSG1 Russian PK-AV *AK47 *Galil *AK74u *RPK *Dragunov British SUSAT Scope *Enfield *L96A1 Swarovski Scope *AUG Python ACOG *Python Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-Multiplayer-Reveal-Hands-On.jpg|Commando with ACOG ACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the American ACOG sight SovietACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the Russian PK-AV sight BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScopeReticle.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope Python ACOG Scope BO.png|Aiming down the Python's ACOG SUSATBO.jpg|Aiming down the British SUSAT sight. M16-acog.jpg|A full view of the American ACOG on the M16 AK-47_PK-AV.png|A full view of the AK-47's PK-AV Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ACOG was spotted as an attachment in the E3 and Survival demo for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, seen on enemy soldiers' AK-47s and P90s. It is renamed as the ACOG Sight, and at least three different reticles have been seen on it (On the M4, AK-47 and MK14), which means that is likely that reticule customization will be present. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnHiSsnZ-XY&feature=player_embedded AK47 ACOG MW3.png|The AK47 with ACOG FAL ACOG MW3.png|The M4 with ACOG. Note the customized reticule. A2.jpg|The ACOG in MW3. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4, the ACOG scope looks quite similar to the singleplayer Red Dot Sight seen on the M4A1 and G36C. *An ACOG scope attached to a M40A3 increases the minimum damage from 70 to 75, meaning when combined with Stopping Power, it kills with one hit to anywhere in the body, unless firing through cover or the enemy is using Juggernaut or Last Stand. *Attaching an ACOG to the Dragunov will make the player throw grenades slower, like in slow motion. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope has an unusable back up iron sight on its left side. *In Modern Warfare 2, ''the Create-a-Class description for the ACOG Sight for sniper rifles is incorrect, as it states to have a further zoom with it. *When applied to the M4A1 in ''Modern Warfare 2, the name changes to "M4 ACOG Sight" instead of M4A1 ACOG Sight. *When aiming down the sights of an AUG with a Swarovski scope, the scope comes forward and will pass through the gun. *In Modern Warfare 2, the ACOG is used instead of the Swarovski Scope on the AUG HBAR, but the Swarovski Scope is used in Campaign and Spec Ops only. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Python in Black Ops is the only secondary weapon in the Call of Duty series to have an ACOG sight. *When an ACOG sight is equipped on the M16, it actually reduces recoil, despite ACOG normally increasing it. *The Swarovski Scope in Black Ops actually removes the rails from the AUG, instead of being mounted on the rails like in Modern Warfare 2. *The Swarovski Scope is the only ACOG Sight that applies Gold Camouflage to it. Although the Low Power Scope can have the rims made of Gold. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *When attached to a weapon, the ACOG is named "ACOG sight", but if used in conjunction with another attachment is simply named ACOG. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments